Aiko Tetsuma
by Aiko Tetsuma
Summary: At the Chunin Exam's, a young girl by the name of Aiko Tetsuma is a contestant in the Chunin Exam's that Nowone has information on. When some of our hero's have to fight her and her team, will love bloom? Or will they get their scrawney little butt's kick
1. Application Form's?

**_ Aiko Tetsuma_**

**Summary: At the Chunin Exam's, a young girl by the name of Aiko Tetsuma is a contestant in the Chunin Exam's that Nowone has information on. When some of our hero's have to fight her and her team, will love bloom? Or will they get their scrawney little butt's kicked!**

**Chapter One: Application Form's?**

****

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun! Will you go on a date with me?" Sakura, a very bright young girl at the age of twelve, asked he beloved "Sasuke-Kun". Sakura has pink bubble-gum color hair, and emerald orb's for eye's. "No. Go practice your Jutsu's. Leave me alone." Sasuke stated. Sasuke was twelve almost thirteen, he has Raven-Black hair, and Onyx eye's. Sakura looked kinda hurt, but she immediantly recovered when Naruto, a knuckle-headed ninjs, came to ask if she would like to go and train with him, but she replied bluntly with a "No, Naruto. Go away. Your Annoying." Naruto looked hurt. He sweatdropped.

"Howdy ya'll!" A familiar voice sounded. "WHY ARE YOU LATE YOU PERV!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, but big puffed out Anime-Head's. "I just got lost on the path of life..." The, "Perv", said. "Kakashi-Sensei! You lie!" Naruto yelled like the loud-mouthed self he is and / has. Kakashi has silver color hair, but not because he is old because he is like twenty-four. He has, well I don't know what color eye's he has. Sorry. He DOES have his perverted book out "Come Come Paradise" Though!

"Well, let's get to the point alright?" Kakashi asked, sounding serious. "Here you go. I reccommended you all for the Chunin Exam's. Here are your Application Form's mm' kay?" Kakashi asked. "Application Form's?" Sakura repeated. "Your reiterating me Sakura, this is all voluntary, you don't have to take them if yuo don't want to, but I would gladly reccommend it." Kakashi said. The young Genin sweatdropped. "Ok. Practice dissmissed." Kakashi announced. "WHAT! YOU MADE US ALL WAIT HERE FOR ABOUT FOUR HOUR'S FOR THIS CRAP? YOU PERVERTED _CRAPPY_ SENSEI!" Sakura shouted. "Is she uh...PMSing?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke unwillingly. Sasuke bonked him on the head calling him a "Dobe..." "Go home now. Go on...Scram! GO AWAY NOW YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Kakashi yelled at the three young Genin. They hurried up and scrammed home!

* * *

**With Aiko Tetsuma And Her Team**

"Aiko. . . Ayuma. . . Toki. . . , I...Have these for...you." A voice so creppy it would make anyone shudder. "Hai. Sensei." All three Genin said aloud in unison. "Aiko. . . Be, . . . The leader. . . Of, the. . . Team for. . . Me while I. . . Go to Sunagaku-r-re. . . And, go onward. . . With my. . . Mission. . . Alright?" The weary voice sounded once more. "Hai. Sensei. I will do my duty's best." Aiko replied. Aiko was about thirteen, and she had Long blonde hair she alway's tyed up in a blue bonnett. You know, those thing's that you ye on your head and stuff. I don't know what they are called, bu if you do, please message me and tell me please and thank's! And, she only take's her hair down out of the Bonnett when she get's angry. She has Blue eye's, a little white button-up shirt that has sleeve's, but the button's were un-bittoned, so you could see her black bra. She had a little balck skirt kinda like a cave-girl's skirt. But raven colored. She also has a kinda rope-like-material for a rope. It is brown. Aiko is very skinny. Like normal model's. Her ninja weapon, is to claw up people's inside's. She can tear up someone's inside's, make them have internal bleeding, HAVE GINAT X-MEN CLAW'S, and she can make someone die in less than ten second's. She can also control fire, air, water, animal's, and control people's mind's, make them think that they are dying, like Orochimaru can. If you can copy and paste, here is an image of her: http/i102. . "Now! Ayuma! Toki! Fill out your application form's because we _are_ ging to the Chunin Exam's and we _are_ going to pass! YOU GOT THAT YOU MAGGOTT'S!" Aiko yelled. "Hai Aiko!" Ayuma and Toki shouted as well. Ayuma has blonde hair, some hanging lose, and only the back tyed up in a bun. She also has green emerald eye's just like Sakura for that matter. She wear's a hoodie, but does not wear the hood. It is grey, and she is very skinny, and has a blue skirt. Not mini, but kinda a little longer. Her ninuja weapon is a Katana. Or, a sword. To see a picture of her: http/i102. . Now, for Toki, she kinda has bown/purplish hair and a yellow ribbon at the back. She has blue eye's, and a purpke/white shirt that come's up to her shoulder's, and you can see the top of her black bra. It's long sleeve, but no sleeve for the shoulder. Too see a picture of her: http/i102. .

When Aiko, Ayuma, and Toki were finished filling their application form's out, they headed over to Konoha, and go to insert their application's into the box. Right when Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were. **(A/N: Oh Jesus. This is bad.)**

* * *

**Application Insert's**

****

"Step aside and let me through..." Said an impatient girl that Naruto heard. "Hey guy's, I just heard someone over there, so that must be where we go to put our application's in." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. They walked to where Naruto heard the voice. Naruto's jaw dropped and his eye's bugged out. He saw the prettiest girl's he had ever seen! But mostly the one in the front talking to those two boy's. Naruto walked up close enough to hear something... "Go home and play with your doll's girly." One boy said. He was guarding the Application Insert's box, with his friend. "That's it! Iv'e had anougn of you!" Aiko screamed. In a matter of second's, the boy was on the floor screaming and throwing up. _'WOW! I DID NOT EVDEN SEE HER MOVE SHE WAS SO FAST! Oo'!_ Naruto thought. Murmer's and whisper's were heard everywhere around the room. "Hmph. Serve's you right." Aiko said, as she kicked him in the stomach. The boy cried out in pain, and his Genjutsu wore off. He poofeed into his original form. Whitch happened to be a Jonin! Naruto walked up to Aiko. "What's you name?" Naruto asked. "It's none of your concern." Aiko siad, bluntly. Her teammate's and her walked off to insert their application's, they did, and they walked up the stair's to the first exam room. Sakura and Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "WOW THAT WAS AMAZING!" Sakura screamed. "But, hat will happen to this Jonin?" Sakura asked in wonderment. "Sasuke, don't you think that was amazing?" Sakura asked. But Sasuke was not studying Sakura, he was studying Aiko. _'Hmmm. That girl is someone close to keep an eye on.'_ Sasuke thought. As he and his team inserted their application's, and walked uo to the first exam room where Aiko, Ayuma, and Toki headed to. They wondered what would happen next.

* * *

**Ya'll, it probably sucked didn't it! Well, please review anyways PLEASE! Aiko, Ayuma, and Toki are my MADE UP CHARACTER'S OK! Please Read and review anyways! Bye! ya'll!**


	2. Kisses Cards!

**Aiko Tetsuma**

**Chapter 2: _Ninja Card's!_**

* * *

Oh, the thought's that were running through Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's head's! What was going to happen next? Was that girl not the only one that strong? Is this how the Chunin Exam's were going to turn out like? Who know's. You never know. Until you _try_. At least, that's what Naruto believed in.

The three Genin stopped at the First Exam's door. "Well guy's. We either stay out here like scardey-cat's, or we go in their and show em' how tough we are! So, whitch will it be?" Naruto asked bravely. "I am going...in.."Sasuke said. "Me to." Sakura stated. "Alright then, let's move it along now. And let's promise. No matter what happen's in their, we will stick together as a team ok?" Naruto asked once more. "Hai." They all pledged.

They walked through the door's. "Wow." Sakura mearly said. _'I guess their's alot of competition. If one of the exam's was to frighten the other student's, then they got me good.'_ Sakura thought. Sasuke just stared roughly at everyone. Their was about more than one hundred-fifty people in that one room. "Well well fore-head girl. They actually let _you_ in here?" A girl's voice sounded. Sakura turned around, to see Ino Yamanaka. She had long blonde hair tyed in a pony-tail, a purple kimono that has slit's down the side's, and little bandage's running uo and around her leg's. Like Sakura's.

"Ino-Pig! I didn't actually know that you could even fit through the door your so fat!" Sakura yelled. Ino and Sakura started blaring at each other. "Will there ever be an end to this?" Naruto asked. "Um, hello. But, you guy's do know that your making a scene right?" Someone started saying.Everyone turned around to see a boy about seven-teen with glasse's, purple/white hair, and a purple shirt with black pant's on. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "I am Kabuto Yakushi. Are you all rookie's?" Kabuto asked. "Uh...If you mean it's our first year being a Genin then...I guess yeah." Sakura answered for Naruto. "Well, do you need any info on someone particular, because, this is my seventh year here, and it's not been for nothing. I have been collecting data about the candidate's here. So, you want any dirt on somebody inparticualar?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, there...Is this one girl...I want information on her..." Sasuke stated. "Ok. What does she look like?" Kabuto asked. "Short Blonde hair, tyed in a bandana, white stomach shirt, and blue skirt." Sasuke said very simple and fast. "Got it." Kabuto said. "Ok. Her name is Aiko Tetsuma. Her name mean's Child Of The Devil. She is from a very strong and powerful village that I have heard of rarely. The Village Hidden In The Star's. She has been on Fifty C-Rank mission's, Twenty B-Rank Mission's, and get this, Ten A-Rank Mission's. And One S-rank mission's. This is her first year here also. She is thirteen year's old. Her birthday is August 31, and Oh my gosh, she survived every single mission she had without getting a scratch on her." Kabuto stated, amazed.

"You mean the girl went on an _S-Rank_ _Mission,_ and didn't get a _scratch_ on her?" Said Shikamaru, one of Ino's teammate's. **(A/n:I am only going to describe the important character's ok? Like, the one's that have an important role in the story.)** "That's amazing!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked wide-eyed at Kabuto. "There she is over there. Her village is known to be very small. Oh, and I forgot to mention her teammate's. Her teamamte with the borwn hair is Toki, and the one with the other blonde hair is Ayuma. Aiko is 45 pound's. And, Have's extra-ordinary ninja power's." Kabuto stated.

"Aiko...He said our village is small, let's get him." Ayuma snapped. Aiko nodded, and started rushing toward Kabuto without the blink of an eye. She said, "Katon Tayuyoi No Jutsu!" Aiko screamed. Fire started blowing out of her mouth, and almost burned Kabuto to death! The fire turned to the shape of a dragon. "Katon ...GO!" Aiko screamed once more. The dragon started hurtling toward's Kabuto without anyone seeing it. To mention, Aiko can't burn down the room, so she had to keep her power limited. In a few second's later, Kabuto screamed in pain. His skin was melting off. Second By Second. No one had seen the Fire Dragon appear, as it was to quick. "Hmmm." Aiko said, as she left toward's her teammate's. No one knew it was her. "Oh My Gosh! Kabuto! Are you ok!" Naruto and Sakura screamed and rushed up to him like a gust of wind. Kabuto couldn't respond. His skin...Just started to melt off. Like, a marshmallow if you put it to fire long enough. Put faster, and more disgusting.Kabuto screamed another blood-curdling scream.

"Good move Aiko." Toki said sneakily. "Hmph. He deserved it. He called our village, _small._" Aiko said creepily. Suddenly, and BAMM was heard at the front of the door of the First Exam Room. "Who said that there could be fighting aloud without having permission by _Me!_" A man's voice was heard. "Hmm...Aiko Tetsuma, Ayuma, and Toki, GET UP HERE NOW!" The man yelled. Aiko, Toki, and Ayuma walked up to the man. "Why did you start a fight with this poor boy who's skin is melting?" The man asked. "Because she said our village was _small._" Aiko started. "SO!" The man yelled. "You had no permission to fight with him, say your sorry!" The man yelled. "He's dead. In fact, his body has melted into hard liquid on the floor." Aiko said, with her hand's on her chest. Aiko and her team walked back to where they were standing, murmering a few naughty word's that I can not explain or the rating will have to defiantly go up! "Well. My name is Ibiki Morino, and we are just going to skip the first and second exam's, and just go on to the Preliminary Match's Ok?" Ibiki announced

** (At The Preliminary Round's Stadium.)**

"Ok. Everyone, I hope you are prepared, because the first round of the Preliminary Round will be announced on the Score board ok?" Ibiki announced. The score-board kept going through multiple name's. nd, the first name was

** Aiko Tetsuma VS. Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura and Naruto gasped. Sasuke smirked, and walked down to the ground level floor. Where he would finally fight Aiko Tetsuma. The amazing girl. Aiko made some hand seal's, and in a blink of an eye, she was level with Sasuke. Standing to the far Right, and Sasuke standing to the Far Left, they were ready to fight! "You ready?" Akutsi said**. (Akutsi is a made up refiree character of mine. Just think of the normal person that refiree's the matche's in the Anime Serie's**.). "Fight." Akutsi said. Sasuke immediantly ran toward's a tree and threw a Kunai Knife and Aiko. Aiko caught it with two finger's. Her index finger, and her middle finger. "Hmph. Another drop-ot for me to play with eh? This is going to be boring. And I tohught someone from the clan whom I loved would be strong." Aiko confessed. Aiko made three hand seal's, and said: "Morkinin Gouta No Jutsu!" Aiko then waved her hand's through the air like she were swimming, and then a whole bunch of water gushed out of no where to Sasuke! It hit him slap in the face!

"God! That hurt!" Sasuke yelled. He yelled, "Katon Goukakyo No Jutsu!" Continuous fireball's flew out of hi mouth. Aiko dodged every one with a tilt of her head. "Just what exaclty_... are you_?"Sasuke asked Aiko. "I am the survivor of the Tetsuma clan. My clan was murdered by my older brother. But, you don't need to know anymore..."Aiko responded. Sasuke gasped. "So, your...alone to? Is that why you are so strong?" Sasuke asked. Aiko gasped. Her eye's narrowed. "No! Your just trying to trick me aren't you!" Aiko yelled. "No! I am alone to, and I want to know if how you are so strong is because you are alone." Sasuke asked. He had something up his sleeve. A time to strike. "Well...When I was six year's old my older brother, Keisuke, whom I alway's used to look up to, killed my family. Slaughtered them one by one. Right before my eye's." Aiko announced. Suddenly, tear's started to sweel up in her eye's. Sasuke's eye's widend_. 'Wow. I thought she was some Ice-Cube like me, but she is crying. Should I really strike her when she is like this?_' Sasuke thought. Sasuke suddenly thought of something. "Aiko...You know when you said someone from my clan...you loved...what did you mean by that?" Sasuke asked. He didn't mind everyone waiting to see a fight. He wanted to know this. "I...meant...I loved this boy named Itachi Uchiha for so long. I loved him as a big brother. But, that's when my brother slaughtered my clan, I didn't see Itachi again. I was alone. Since I didn't have him around. I then foud Taisuki. My Former Sensei. He took care of me and raised me and took me to his land. The Village Hidden In The Leave's. I lived in the Fire Country for so long since Taisuki raised m and trained me. Then, he out me on a team with Ayuma and Toki. They were the only friend's I really had. No one wanted any part of me. They all pushed me away and hated me. For that reason, I hated everyone, and was always's cold. This...Is the first time since I was six year's old that I have cryed." Aiko confessed. In a VERY long sentence. Oo. Sasuke stood still. "Fight. Or you will be disqualified." Akutsi said. Sasuke looked at Aiko and back at Akutsi. Aiko was still crying her eye's out. "I-i-i..." Aiko started. "I forth it." Sasuke cut her off. Aiko looked up, tear's staining her eye's. Sasuke smiled at her. Aiko just looked confused. "WHAT! YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. :"HOW COULD YOU SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just walked back up to where Naruto and Sakura were. Aiko walked back to her teamate's unwillingly.

"God girl. I didn't know it was like that." Toki said to Aiko. Aiko didn't say anytihng, but look at Sasuke. _'Sasuke. Thank You. I might have actually found someone I really care about...And...love.' _Aiko Thought.

She walked up to Sasuke, and looked him straight in the eye's. "T-t-thank you Sasuke. For you know, letting me win. I really didn't want to fight you." Aiko announced. Sasuke just stared. Sakura and Naruto were already gone because they went to talk to someone else. "Hey. It's ok. I mean, you really deserve that win more than I do." Sasuke said. Without another second, Aiko planted her lip's onto Sasuke's. When she let go, she was a little pink. Sasuke as well. "Well, your fast at _everything_." Sasuke said. Aiko giggled a little. "Sasuke. I think I can actually trust you. I think I actually care about you enough to love you." Aiko confessed. Sasuke looked, jaw-wide-open. Sasuke kissed her passionatly on the lip's. The warm sensation. Oh such a warm sensation. A warm firery passion. Sasuke's hormone's kicked up a knotch. His tongue asked for entrance. Aiko granted permission, and his tongue slipped in, making itself comfy. _"He She taste's good.'_ Sasuke thought. But little did he know, Aiko was thinking the same thing. "MmmmHmmm." Aiko and Sasuke heard a grunting noise behind and in-front of him. Aiko looked behind her and saw Toki and Ayuma! And Sasuke looked behind him to see a heart-broken Sakura, and a VERY mad Naruto! "Uh, I can explain." Aiko and Sasuke said in unison at the same time. "Ok. Aiko. Why aren't you acting normal? You are usually so cold. I am kinda happy for you." Ayuma said, and Toki nodded her head in agreement. "SASUKE! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" Sakura yelled, and ran off heart-broken and crying. "ARGHHHH! SASUKE-TEME! I LIKED HER FIRST!" Naruto yelled, and ran off to comfort Sakura. "Well...that was well...random." They all thought at the same time.

On the score-board, it read:

**Ayuma Megumisai VS. Naruto Uzumaki**

"Oh...Goodie." Ayuma said slowly.

* * *

**I know it sucked. But please read at review! BYE!**


End file.
